Relena's 2nd Challenge!
.png |story = yes |Bright Amaterasu|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch ||Ranking Reward ||Legendary Archwitch |3rd Hammer|Elemental Hall |Neos|Elemental Hall Amalgamation |Virtual Vandal|Elemental Hall Archwitch |Angra Mainyu|Elemental Hall |Red Pw Piece|Elemental Hall |Blue Pw Piece|Elemental Hall |Purple Pw Piece|Elemental Hall |Green Pw Piece|Elemental Hall |Top-Secret Pw|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation Material |Alien Id|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Alien Hu Ji|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During the event period, a special map for "Relena's Challenge" will appear! Enter the Elemental Hall from "Open Gate II" and get a special card for the 3rd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt! For this event, NEOS, VANDAL, and MAINYU will all be reissued! In addition, the SR HAMMER card that can only be obtained from this event will function as a special card for the 3rd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt that will begin at 12:00 on December 26th (JST)! ※Please refer to the "Event 3rd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt" announcement for more information. ■About the "Open Gate II" map "Open Gate II" is an Elemental Hall exclusive map. The Elemental Hall panel rewards will include the SR HAMMER card, reissued Archwitch cards, items that can be used to upgrade cards, and the PIECES required for amalgamation! ※Obtainable PIECES will change each day based on color. In addition, NEOS will appear in the 4th round of the advanced class, and a large amount of Archwitch hunt points can be earned! ※Depending on the difficulty of the Elemental Hall, the following fixed amounts of Chimry Coins can be obtained: *Beginner: 1 Coin *Intermediate: 2 Coins *Advanced: 4 Coins ※CHANCE STAR panels will not appear while a JACKPOT panel is available during FEVER TIME. LR AMATERASU and LR Chance Tickets can be obtained as ranking rewards! ※The LR Chance Summon is a special summon that can only be performed with an LR Chance Ticket, and the LR appearance rate will increase with each summon. ■Free Brittle Key Login Bonuses! During the event period, Brittle Keys that can be used during the "Relena's 2nd Challenge" event will be distributed as login bonuses! The login bonus distribution schedule is as follows: *【December 21st ～ 28th】 ※Only once during the event period **12/21 12:00 ～ 12/28 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×10 *【December 21st】 **15:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【December 22nd ～ 27th】※Each day **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **12:00 ～ 14:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **15:00 ～ 17:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 20:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【December 28th】 **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 ■Reissued Archwitches *NEOS *VIRTUAL VANDAL *ANGRA MAINYU For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on December 21st to 11:59 on December 28th (JST). Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The third Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.